


I Put a Spell on You

by MoonFogerty



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Fluff, Jedi, Loss of Virginity, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Sex, Soulmates, The Force, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFogerty/pseuds/MoonFogerty
Summary: Rey descubre en su adolescencia que es una Omega, por lo que decide pasar el resto de su vida suprimiendo sus "instintos".Tomando sucesos de los episodios VII, IIX y IX, desarrollo este fanfic de Star Wars modificando la trama al gusto de autor.Rey se encuentra con Kylo Ren, un Alfa no convencional que se encuentra en una lucha interior entre la luz y oscuridad.Al ser omegaverse, también hay betas y los personajes que aún no mantuvieron relaciones sexuales portan unas orejas de gato. Sí, como ocurrió en el manga/anime Loveless.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Sólo escribiré algún que otro Reylo aquí porque sí y daré lo mejor de mí, a decir verdad nunca escribí algo de Star Wars por lo que esto es como un desafío. Puede salir tan mal como muy bien.  
> Cuando me siento a escribir un fanfic siempre traté de mantener a los personajes lo más fiel al original posible, por ende también puedo fallar horriblemente o ponerme en la piel de ellos. La verdad siempre prefiero desarrollar historias originales, con personajes propios que puedes moldear sus personalidades a tu manera. Esto es muy diferente.
> 
> Kylo Ren/Ben Solo y Rey han sido una pareja bastante criticada, no me interesa quién piensa sobre ellos o es tóxico. Creo que en pleno siglo XXI, podemos analizar demasiado y debatir, personalmente pienso que Kylo Ren/Ben Solo ha demostrado ser un digno personaje de lo que es el arrepentimiento y el cambio total de su ser.
> 
> No creo que sea necesario aclarar que hay spoilers, aunque de verdad no tengo algo fijo y me gusta mucho jugar con la posibilidad de "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?". 
> 
> Por último una pequeña aclaración: Si llego a utilizar a Luke Skywalker en alguna parte, es seguro que será un personaje diferente a lo que le hicieron en esta última saga.  
> Luke es mi personaje favorito y la razón de mi pseudónimo, si escribo alguna parte de él tomaré su personalidad en los episodios IV, V y VI.

**Capítulo I**

La vida en Jakku había sido difícil desde el primer día que Rey puso un pie allí, más bien: desde que la abandonaron.  
La arena, el maltrato y la tristeza fueron las principales compañeras que la rodearon desde que fue niña, dándole una personalidad de ínfima rudeza con gran independencia que la moldeó hasta su adultez. Sin embargo, por más dura y firme que podía verse, era capaz de regalar su ración de comida a una anciana o algún que otro niño pequeño. Así era Rey, de corazón noble. Para otros podía ser vulnerable, nadie desperdiciaría una ración en una decrépita anciana, después de todo no le faltaba mucho para morir ¿Verdad? No, así no lo veía Rey y no podía ser egoísta con los más vulnerables.

A medida que iba creciendo notó que ciertos humanos (como ella, quería creer) tenían una peculiar característica que podía diferenciarse de otros: orejas peludas y triangulares encima de la cabeza.  
Al principio de su infancia y parte de adolescencia Rey nunca lo vio como algo que era capaz de diferenciar a los humanos de otros, puesto que ella misma tenía esas orejas. Sin embargo, por mera casualidad vio como una muchedumbre de personas y otros seres, atacaron a un comerciante que Rey conocía. Luego escuchó murmullos donde el hombre había hecho "algo malo" con una niña que era su sobrina, pero sólo eso supo.  
Un tiempo después, Rey reconoció a la niña que tanto todo el mundo hablaba y en efecto, ella le conocía porque siempre se paseaba en el pueblo. No obstante, la niña ya no tenía las orejas que adornaban su cabeza, a diferencia de Rey que aún las conservaba.

El comerciante había abusado sexualmente de una niña, destruyéndole la inocencia y luego pagó su crimen al ser atacado por el pueblo de Jakku.  
Rey descubrió por su cuenta que las orejas se ligaban a uno desde nacimiento y cuando uno tenía la suficiente edad (o en el caso de la pobre niña, ser abusada) si se mantenía una relación sexual, estas orejitas caían como cualquier hoja en otoño. Sin dolor ni nada, sólo caían. Parecía que a la naturaleza le gustaba jugar con la apariencia de uno.

Rey llegó a su adultez con sus orejas intactas y con una nueva complicación que la atormentó duramente: era una omega.  
"¿Qué rayos es eso?" Preguntó la primera vez que una curandera tuvo que chequearla de urgencia por espasmos en todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole trabajar y ganarse la vida.  
Pero lo que la mujer (de unos cincuenta años, podría ser como su madre) le explicó, era que además de ser altamente fértil también podía atraer a cualquier hombre o mujer o quien fuera para tomarla como sí. Eso destruyó su autoestima e hirió su orgullo.  
Rey podía haber sido maltratada toda su vida pero ¿Ser tomada por otro porque sí? No lo iba a tolerar.  
La curandera le proporcionó una medicina tan cara como la ración de una semana o dos. Le explicó que al igual que el período menstrual (que si se era regular, se repetía cada mes) ella experimentaría los espasmos una o dos veces al año. Y "espasmos" era un síntoma para ocultar la verdad, Rey era una omega... Los omegas pasaban por un celo que en efecto es doloroso, pero lo suficiente para atraer a cualquier Alfa y se acueste con ella en contra de su voluntad.  
Por supuesto, ella sabía defenderse bien y luchaba casi como una profesional así que Rey no iba a ceder ante ello, por lo que decidió suprimir todo con esa medicina por el resto de su vida... De su vida en Jakku.

A la edad de 19 años conoció un pequeño droide que le cambió la vida, juntos conocieron a un ex stormtrooper de la Primera Orden y escaparon de Jakku.  
El pequeño droide era BB-8 y el soldado llamado Finn (Que al igual que ella, era un joven adulto con orejas) pusieron la vida de Rey de cabeza, la misión del robot era dejar una valiosa información sobre el Jedi desaparecido Luke Skywalker y con su ayuda, vencer al oscuro imperio que dominaba cada vez más la galaxia.  
En su escapada habían viajado en el legendario Halcón Milenario y luego conocieron al mismísimo Han Solo junto con Chewbacca.  
También había aprendido sobre la Fuerza y sin entender el porqué, ella tenía un "increíble potencial" según una amiga de Solo, llamada Maz Kanata. Esta le entregó el sable de Luke Skywalker, convirtiéndose en su objeto más preciado hasta que tendría que devolvérselo a su dueño original.  
Sin embargo el haber dejado todo lo que conocía atrás (Incluso su carísima medicina) creó un conflicto interno preguntándose ¿Quién era? ¿Una charratera de Jakku? ¿Una omega lista para que cualquiera se apodere de ella? No.  
Rey decidió unirse a la Resistencia al mando de Leia Organa, probándose una vez más que ella no quería convertirse en alguien que pase por desapercibido en esta gran galaxia y que su propósito era liberarla del mal.

Pero la Primera Orden fue más rápido y les atacó antes de que pudieran llevar el paradero de Luke a la Resistencia. Rey fue capturada por un general de alto mando (por su apariencia) sólo por el hecho de haber echado un vistazo a la información de BB-8... Que contenía la ubicación exacta de Skywalker, información codiciada por el lado oscuro.

Lo último que podía recordar eran los bosques interminables de Takodana, el sonido de los stormtroopers corriendo mientras sus blasters disparaban a sangre fría sobre inocentes, y también no olvidaba a BB-8 huyendo por orden suya.

Al abrir los ojos se estremeció del dolor que le invadía toda su espina dorsal hasta la longitud de su cabeza. Se quejó y cuando sus ojos le permitieron ver, observó que se encontraba atada por completo en un cuarto imperial. Lleno de luces, aparatos y sobretodo objetos contundentes de tortura por el que seguro utilizaron en cientos de miembros de la Resistencia.  
Rey no quería tener miedo, pero sus pensamientos le jugaban en contra "¿Entonces aquí se acabó todo? ¿Jamás veré a mis padres?".

— ¿Dónde está el maldito Jedi? — Una voz extraña y masculina fue la que oyó, algo distorsionada como si fuera robótica, pero ya lo había oído en el bosque.  
Rey levantó su vista y vio al mismo general oscuro que le había capturado. Era exageradamente alto y escondía su rostro con un casco extraño, lo que le recordó a la descripción del mismísimo Darth Vader en las historias que había oído en Jakku.  
No sabía cómo él le había hecho perder el conocimiento, aunque tal vez su dolor de espalda le daba una pista de algún golpe inesperado.  
— Te hice una pregunta.  
Rey no respondió rápido, tal vez porque odiaba el hecho que no podía defenderse y eso le generó la peor de las impotencias. Miró a un lado y respondió:  
— No lo sé.  
El hombre dio un paso acercándose — Sí, viste el mapa del droide. Ahora dime dónde está Skywalker.  
Ella frunció su ceño y a la vez sus orejas se pararon en punta, casi como cuernos: — No le diré nada a un monstruo enmascarado que intentó asesinarme.

A continuación, el general procedió a quitarse el casco. Parecía que las palabras de Rey lo desafiaron a demostrarse cómo era y ella pudo verlo como dejaba a un lado el vil casco.  
Joven, pero más adulto que ella y extrañamente pálido con lunares que adornaban su rostro. Ella no pudo distinguir de qué color eran los ojos de su enemigo, pero vio que no estaba tan enfadado como sonaba: el hombre se mantenía sereno y tranquilo, como si estuvieran en una charla normal y no en un crudo interrogatorio.  
Rey dejó de fruncir el ceño y al poner más atención casi quedó boquiabierta al ver que, ese general oscuro y gigante, también escondía unas orejas en su cabeza como ella. Y no solamente eso la tomó por sorpresa, también comenzó a sentir cómo su piel se erizaba y deseaba a toda costa que su enemigo regresara a utilizar el casco de antes.  
Parecía que el casco escondía el aroma que ese hombre emanaba, porque jamás había sido capaz de oler a alguien tan bien así como sucedía en ese mismo instante. El general oscuro se acercó con sus orejas echadas hacia atrás, esta vez casi frente a ella y los sentidos de Rey se agudizaron de forma tortuosa:  
— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme dónde está Skywalker o no?


	2. Capítulo II

Durante varios segundos Rey no dijo ni una sola palabra y mostró ante el general una expresión bastante dura, capaz de intimidar a cualquiera.  
Ninguno cedió la mirada durante esos momentos de tensión, aunque ella sentía un mal sabor en su garganta por la idea de que su vida podría acabar en un segundo. También le atemorizaba en cierto grado que se le escapara la valiosa información pero quería creer que la Fuerza estaba de su lado.

Se aferró tanto a esa idea que levemente le temblaron sus labios y mordió la piel interior de su boca, al punto de que casi sangrara.   
El general oscuro pestañeó confuso y abandonó la batalla de miradas:  
— Imposible. — murmuró para luego darse la vuelta, caminando de un lado para otro como si pensara en algo que le inquietaba.

Rey no comprendía esa extraña actitud, pero al menos pudo darse un respiro del interrogatorio por pocos segundos.

El aroma del enemigo continuaba en el ambiente del cuarto, aunque más apacible, pero no se marchó nunca y se movía a la par de él.  
Nuevamente él se acercó hacia ella, con las orejas en alto y en guardia — ¿Por qué no puedo leerte la mente?

"La Fuerza" pensó para sus adentros, la Fuerza estaba de su lado y la gran voluntad de Rey por proteger la galaxia bloqueó los intentos del general por invadir su mente.

— Ya te dije, no lo sé. Y si supiera no te lo diría. — desafió Rey, manteniéndose firme ante su captor.  
— No chatarrera, sé que lo sabes.

_"¿Cómo sabe que recolecto chatarra?"_

— En el bosque pude ver que tenías la información y no es casualidad que de repente estés en blanco. No soy idiota, conoces la Fuerza como para que evites que entre en tu mente.

Rey notó que el general estaba frustrado, probablemente se arrepentía de haberla traído a ella en vez de BB-8.

 _"¿Lo adiviné o pude leerle la mente?"_ se preguntó, de alguna manera podía darse cuenta de todos los conflictos que ese hombre cargaba.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la recamara se abrió y dos stormtroopers junto a un desenmascarado hombre pelirrojo ingresaron, este último no tenía orejas como ella ni como el general imperial.   
— General Kylo Ren... ¿La información?

" _Kylo Ren es su nombre_ " pensó Rey, aún tendida en esa camilla que la inmovilizaba hace quién-sabe cuánto tiempo.

— Todavía no la interrogué. — mintió Kylo Ren.

En efecto, Kylo sí la estaba interrogando pero falló en el intento. Rey no se dejaba vencer tan fácil, ni aunque fuera una Omega.

— Si el Líder Supremo se entera que andas por ahí bquitándote el casco y parloteando... Un momento ¿Todavía conservas las orejas de gato?— la voz del pelirrojo se volvió burlona — ¿Un hombre con un cargo tan alto y con poderes es un maldito virgen? ¡Es una vergüenza para los de tu tipo!

Los dos stormtrooper se miraron, a pesar de que Rey no podía verles a la cara deducía que sus rostros estaban sorprendidos. El hombre pelirrojo se bufó de Kylo Ren y este último levantó su mano, como si estuviera ahorcándolo a la distancia.

— General Hux, olvidarás mi rostro. — ordenó Kylo Ren.   
De inmediato Hux fue elevado un par de centímetros del suelo y su rostro se volvió rojo escarlata. Kylo lo estaba ahorcando, pero con la fuerza y sin la necesidad de tocarlo — Y ustedes también. Esto no ocurrió nunca.

Hux cayó en el suelo, quedando confundido mientras intentaba frotar su garganta cuando de repente los dos stormtrooper se desplomaron en el suelo. Kylo prosiguió a colocarse su casco y miró a Rey.  
— Otra vez. — murmuró de forma robótica — Otra vez repeles la Fuerza. No olvidaste mi rostro ni lo que acaba de suceder ¿Qué te hace tan especial? Parece que fuiste entrenada por Skywalker.  
— No lo conozco. — respondió Rey, esta vez no mentía. Ella no terminaba de comprender todo lo que la Fuerza era capaz de hacer.  
Ren se quedó parado frente a ella:   
— Dices la verdad.

Hux y los stormtrooper se levantaron del suelo temblorosos, al punto que parecía que ninguno de ellos recordaba la principal razón del porqué ingresaron allí.  
— Hablaré con el Líder Supremo. — aclaró Kylo Ren.  
— Excelente. — Contestó el frívolo pelirrojo y se aclaró la garganta — ¿La muchacha?  
— No nos sirve. — Mintió Kylo — Debí traer al droide.

Hux se bufó como antes de Ren, pero parecía que de verdad tanto él como los stormtrooper olvidaron lo que minutos atrás Rey presenció.

— Se lo he dicho al Líder Supremo, tu egocentrismo te nubla y cometes errores tras errores. Llevarás a la Primera Orden al fracaso.  
— Una palabra más y te lanzo al espacio.

Hux así como oyó, calló su boca de los insultos. Casi que Rey podía sentir el miedo que Hux sentía por Kylo Ren.

— ¿Pero qué haremos con esta sucia rebelde? — exclamó el general pelirrojo, mirando con desprecio a Rey.  
— Tengo otros asuntos pendientes con ella. Que no se mueva de aquí. — completó Kylo Ren.

Nadie dijo nada y Kylo Ren se marchó sin siquiera devolverle la mirada a su "colega" Hux, luego este fue tras él, no sin antes ordenar a sus escoltas stormtrooper que debían quedarse para vigilarla.

Rey cerró sus ojos y respiró aliviada, la información sobre el paradero de Luke Skywalker estaba a salvo con ella. Pero aún no quería cantar victoria, todavía seguía siendo prisionera de Kylo Ren y de la Primera Orden.   
Observó de reojo a los stormtrooper y notó que realmente no la estaban vigilando, sólo estaban allí, parados y murmurándose cosas entre ellos. Después de todo no eran robots, al igual que Finn todos pertenencían a la raza humana.

Con sus manos ajustadas, Rey intentó imitar lo que Kylo Ren había hecho antes.   
— Desátenme.

Los dos stormtrooper se miraron, podía jurar que casi se ríen si no fuera porque el casco lo impedía. Uno de ellos se acercó y respondió.  
— Las ajustaré más.

Rey se concentró más que nunca, gotas de sudor frío cayeron de su frente y luego su voz fue más clara que antes: — Desátame.

El stormtrooper obedeció sin chistar.

Meticulosamente se filtró armada con un blaster entre los pasadizos de la gran nave imperial armada, ya que no cargaba consigo el sable Jedi que había conseguido en Takodana. Probablemente Kylo Ren se lo confiscó mientras ella se encontraba inconciente y si era cierto que ese sable perteneció a Luke Skywalker, no cabían dudas que lo utilizarían en su contra.

Su plan era simple: llegar a la zona de aterrizajes para robarse una nave y huir lo más pronto posible.  
Durante un momento casi que lograba su cometido, se encontraba más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado hasta que sin previo aviso oyó una alarma.

Esa alerta informaba sobre la búsqueda de una prisionero rebelde, descripta como Rey.

 _"Ya me parecía extraño que no se dieran cuenta antes, deberían tener cámaras de vigilancia"_ pensó Rey, algo que le causaba mucha curiosidad: Una nave desarrollada tecnológicamente con los más altos recursos pero incapaz de detectar de inmediato la huída de un prisionero.

Los stormtrooper se volvieron en modo alerta y la esperanza de poder evitarlos saliendo con vida eran casi nulas.   
Todos corrían para un lado a otro, incluso juró escuchar a un soldado que no deseaba presenciar el terror que podría causar Kylo Ren al enterarse que dejaron ir a su prisionera.

Inesperadamente la suerte se volvió de su lado al notar una escotilla en la ventilación, se puso de puntillas y logró abrirla a su gusto para luego escurrirse por ahí. Una vez adentro, la cerró como pudo.   
Quería creer que nadie notaría tan rápido una simple rejilla mal colocada.

La elasticidad de su cuerpo y su contextura física le permitieron deslizarse por la estrecha ventilación, pero no lo suficiente para moverse a su antojo. Rey no iba a rendirse, después de todo nadie iría a rescatarla y como siempre, ella misma tenía que salvarse.

No supo cuántos metros pudo recorrer, sólo notaba el cansancio de sus rodillas y comenzó a sentir espasmos en su útero hasta que se expandió hacia otras partes de todo su cuerpo.

Un momento.   
_"¿Espasmos? No puede ser..."_ lamentó Rey, ahora estaba más que complicada: prófuga de la Primera Orden, con información de Skywalker y lo peor de todo un pequeño detalle no menor: una omega en el inicio de su desdichado celo.  
Nunca creyó lo vulnerable que podría volverse, la suerte no estuvo de su lado después de todo.   
Y la medicación no la llevaba encima por supuesto, todo había quedado en Jakku.

Meditó por un largo momento, comprendió la situación que se agravaba cada ves más.   
Por otro lado su voluntad aún no estaba desquebrajada y continuó arrastrándose por la ventilación, hasta el punto que paró para sollozar un poco y notó que estaba en una ventilación sin salida.

Intentó estirar su cuerpo hasta relajar sus tensos músculos, respiró profundamente y pensó en la Fuerza.   
Aunque Rey prefería morir allí mismo antes que ser capturada nuevamente, sabía que algo de Fuerza vivía en ella. No podía darse pon vencida.

— Rey.  
Una voz familiar murmuró su nombre. Ella sintió como su piel se erizaba. No, esa voz no era nada amigable.  
Rey miró por una abertura que se encontraba debajo de ella y pudo verse otra vez con Kylo Ren, con su casco puesto.

— ¿Cómo...? — Rey entró en pánico, con un blaster no podría enfrentarse a ese general.  
— Desde que te vi noté que eres una omega. Estás comenzando tu celo.— Afirmó Kylo Ren.

Rey intentó huir torpemente y con el dolor encima que tanto la torturaba pudo retroceder un poco, pero Kylo Ren blandió su sable rojo y cortó dos lados de la ventilación, dejando caer la tubería con ella dentro.

Kylo tomó por los tobillos a Rey algo aturdida por la caída, sin embargo por un reflejo ella logró patearlo. Aunque no pudo lastimarlo, pudo quitárselo de encima unos momentos, pero el blaster que tenía se encontraba tendido más cerca de su enemigo que de ella misma.

— ¡No soy nada eso que dices! — Gritó Rey y se levantó, furiosa por ser llamada Omega — ¡Monstruo!

Kylo Ren no dejó de sostener su sable y tomó una posición ofensiva, pero antes de que pudiera tomar inicio de batalla, Rey usó la Fuerza para tomar el blaster que había caído lejos.  
— Una omega que utiliza la Fuerza. Qué curioso.

Rey disparó, aunque Kylo pudo esquivarlo — ¡No me llames así!

— Nadie sabe que eres una omega ¿Verdad?

Justo antes de que Rey disparara, titubeó "¿ _Cómo lo sabe? ¿Leyó mi mente?"_.  
— Si te estás preguntando cómo lo sé es porque simplemente puedo olerte: Soy un Alfa.   
  
  



	3. Capítulo III

El pasillo carecía de la vigilancia de los soldados y el único sonido era el de la alerta que resonaba en toda la nave, avisando a todos los tripulantes la huída de su rehén.

Ahora sólo se encontraba Rey frente a frente a Kylo, ella apretando firmemente el blaster que hurtó y él blandiendo su sable de luz. Rey no paraba de apuntarle, sabía que un simple disparo no lo detendría y temía qué podía llegarle a hacer ese temible Alfa.  
Uno de sus peores miedos se había hecho realidad... Esto la hizo dudar si dispararse ella misma para evitar ser capturada y no pasar por todo el sufrimiento que le esperaba.

No, aún no era su hora de ser uno con la Fuerza.

Rey procedió a jalar el gatillo y disparar a su enemigo, pero éste fue aún más rápido y logró esquivarlo a tiempo. Tal vez él era veloz y tenía más experiencia en batalla que ella, y sin embargo Rey no paró de apuntarle mientras daba pasos acelerados hacia atrás en un intento de huir.

Kylo se vio acorralado por Rey hasta que las piernas de ella comenzaron a temblar. Ante esta guardia baja él aprovechó esa pequeña distracción para atacarla directamente y con su sable de luz roja destruyó el blaster de Rey partiéndolo a la mitad.

De verdad era el peor de los momentos para que su ciclo fértil comenzara, los espasmos la volvían tan vulnerablemente débil, convirtiéndose en todo lo contrario a lo que ella era.

Kylo Ren estaba frente suyo y en un último intento de defenderse, Rey le lanzó lo que quedó de su arma, protegiéndose hasta el último segundo. Ahora ella estaba acorralada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? — Gritó con rabia e impotencia, su voz se quebró al punto que su garganta había acumulado un nudo. No quería caer en manos de ese Alfa.

— El paradero de Skywalker. — respondió Kylo Ren y apagó su sable de luz, sorprendiendo a Rey. Él procedió a quitarse nuevamente el casco, dejando ver esas orejas que adornaba en la cabeza. Esas orejas de gato eran símbolo de que ninguno tuvo una relación sexual previamente.

Rey se tapó la boca y nariz con sus manos para evitar oler a ese Alfa, ya que su enemigo emitía unas feromonas tan feroces que cualquier omega se podría entregar ante él.

De todos modos, ella se mantuvo dispuesta a defenderse en caso que intentara violarla.  
— Chatarrera. — Murmuró él, con un tono de voz sarcástico — Mi único objetivo es el paradero de Skywalker, no me interesa cogerte.

Rey tragó saliva y sus piernas se aflojaron, cayendo en el suelo de forma instantánea. Apretó furiosamente con sus manos y uñas a sus rodillas, por haberles fallado en esa situación.

Kylo Ren se mantenía de pie mientras que su deslumbrante olor a Alfa entumecía los sentidos de Rey. Él no debió quitarse ese casco, pero su propósito era debilitarla. No importa qué tan fuerte era Rey, todavía era una omega.

— ¡No sé nada! — Gritó de rabia, ella estaba dispuesta a morir con la información sobre Luke Skywalker.

Kylo Ren sacó de sus bolsillos otro sable y lo prendió, tomando un color azul que se reflejaron en los ojos de Rey.  
No era su temeroso sable con tres lados color escarlata... Ese era el sable de Luke Skywalker que Rey cargaba antes.  
— No cualquiera porta este sable. — Comentó Kylo Ren, procedió a apagarlo y se agachó para estar frente de ella — Ni mucho menos una Omega como tú.

Rey intentó quitarle el sable de las manos, aún intentando luchar brevemente con él, pero falló ante él y logró tomar ambas muñecas de la joven, debilitandola aún más.

Vulnerable y desarmada, Rey aún contaba con la Fuerza y le protegió de los intentos macabros de Kylo Ren por leerle la mente. Sin embargo, en un momento él la soltó y con ello el sable de Luke quedó a su lado.

Rey tomó el sable y notó que Kylo Ren estaba completamente sonrojado.

 _"¿Qué?"_ Ni ella misma entendía la situación, pero tomó el sable de Luke y con toda voluntad se levantó, encendiendo su arma.

Cuando se volvió para Kylo vio que él estaba mordiendo su propia mano con furia, probablemente estaría sangrando pero no podía notarlo porque él llevaba unos guantes de cuero.

En ese momento Rey recordó que si bien ella era sensible contra las feromonas de un Alfa (sobretodo en su etapa de celos) estos últimos también eran vulnerables con los omega.

Kylo Ren estaba suprimiendo su instinto de Alfa, lo que equivalía a morder a su omega para marcarlo como suyo en pleno acto sexual. Y para no atacar a Rey ni violarla, se mordió él mismo.

Aprovechando la situación, Rey juntó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y comenzó a correr sin rumbo, sólo quería alejarse de él. Si no fuera por su estado, podría haberse alejado mucho más.

Olvidando que ella era objetivo de todos los stormtrooper, Rey se topó con un pelotón de no más de ocho de ellos. Blandió el sable Jedi que tomó de Ren y los derrotó, sintiéndose un poco mal debido a que su amigo Finn alguna vez fue como ellos.

De repente la nave tembló y las luces titilaron hasta que volvieron a la normalidad. Rey todavía seguía alerta por Kylo Ren, puede ser que se habría librado de él antes, pero sólo porque él decidió no atacarla como lo dictaba su agresivo instinto.

Todavía tenía que escapar... No obstante, la Fuerza y la suerte estaban firmemente de su lado.

Una voz alertaba a la flota que naves rebeldes estaban atacando y que otra nave estaba causando estragos en la zona de aterrizaje.  
— ¿Podrán ser ellos? — Se preguntó Rey mientras retomaba su escape — ¿Vinieron por mi?

Nuevamente Rey apuró su paso y sigilosamente volvió a la zona de aterrizajes donde se alertaba el ataque. Desde un ventanal pudo interceptar al Halcón Milenario llevándose por delante una increíble cantidad de stormtrooper.

Básicamente estaban dejándole el camino limpio para rescatarla, así que ella continuó sin mirar atrás

Por momentos Rey volvió a enfrentarse a otros stormtrooper, pero llegó una situación en la que ya eran mucho más de lo que podría enfrentar.

Cuando estaban a punto de disparar, Kylo Ren se apareció magistralmente atrás de ellos ordenándoles que se detuvieran.   
Rey nunca vio tan temblorosos a esos cadetes por la simple voz de un hombre. Un hombre con orejas.

— La necesitamos con vida. — Afirmó, esta vez portaba su casco. Kylo Ren ocultaba su rostro y orejas, pero Rey podía olerlo un poco, como antes.

De repente, la nave volvió a temblar y las luces se apagaron. Rey tomó ello como una oportunidad y blandió su sable Jedi, dejando ver sólo la luz azul que emitía.

Como pudo derrotó a los stormtrooper que tenía al frente, su mente y cuerpo intentaban apaciguar sus espasmos que la volvían vulnerable a la par que la Fuerza también hacía de lo suyo.

Sin embargo Kylo no quedó atrás y Rey pudo ver su sable de luz escarlata que fue directamente hacia ella de una estocada, pero que milagrosamente pudo pararlo.

— ¡No disparen! — gritó él, empujando con furia su sable en contra de Rey que bloqueaba su ataque — La necesitamos con vida.

No hacía falta que hubiera iluminación como para que Rey observara si estos soldados cumplían, puesto que la voz de Kylo Ren generaba terror ellos.

Esta vez Kylo retiró su sable para intentar atacarla por la izquierda, tal vez no intentaba asesinarla pero estaban luchando como si mínimamente deseaba incapacitarla.

Rey tropezó y cayó, quedando bajo los pies de Kylo. De inmediato volvieron las luces y desde su perspectiva vio que desde su enemigo, un gigante Alfa que pudo haberle hecho pasar el peor de sus miedos, brotaba sangre desde su brazo derecho.

Ella no lo había herido en ningún momento, por supuesto él tenía experiencia en combate y no sería fácil de vencer.   
Hasta que recordó que justamente él se había mordido por sí mismo, quién-sabe-cuánto para evitar lastimarla. Kylo Ren luchó contra su instinto, como nunca lo había visto en otro ser antes.

_"¿Kylo Ren está realmente del lado oscuro?"_

— Es fácil encontrarte cuando estás dejando tu aroma en toda la nave. — Afirmó él — Pero te felicito, no cualquiera podría luchar en tu estado. La Fuerza sí está de tu lado. Aunque ya no, volverás conmigo.

Antes de que Rey pudiera decir algo al respecto, una ola de disparos atravesó violentamente a los stormtrooper que rodeaban a ambos y cayeron como simples moscas.   
Kylo Ren se alarmó de inmediato y pudo evadir varios de ellos, pero teniéndose que alejar de su omega para ello.

— ¡REY! — Una voz familiar llamó por su nombre. Era Finn acompañado por Chewbacca.

El Halcón Milenario se elevaba majestuosamente frente a ellos y nuevamente lanzó fuego en el pasillo, dejando una abertura lo suficientemente ancha como para que Kylo Ren no pudiera perseguirlos.

Rey se unió en un abrazo a sus compañeros y antes de abandonar la zona de guerra, volteó a ver una última vez.  
Pudo observar a Kylo Ren de pie y algo ensangrentado, sosteniendo su sable rojo y sin su casco, mirándola fijamente con una expresión insatisfactoria. Casi la atrapa, casi.

Rey pudo escucharlo hablar, a pesar de que él no movía ningún músculo facial y ni siquiera sus labios.  
 _"Tenemos este asunto pendiente, Rey"_

Si no fuera porque Finn la hizo entrar en razón para escapar, Rey se pudo haber quedado allí un buen rato.

Aún podía olerlo y estaba segura que también él a ella. Y la voz de él aún no se iba de su cabeza, resonó tan bien como si le hubiera susurrado al oído.

El Halcón Milenario tomó vuelo con su tripulación de vuelta y Han Solo felicitó a Rey por su valentía en no revelar nada sobre Skywalker, así como su ingenio para escaparse. Él alegó que eso le recordaba a sus días en los que junto con Luke, Leia y Chewie pudieron burlar a Darth Vader y su ejército de stormtrooper.

Las otras naves de la Resistencia se retiraron junto a ellos, tomando el asalto como una misión cumplida.

En pleno viaje ella se recostó del dolor por los espasmos, algo que le llamó la atención tanto a Finn como a Han. Y no hay que olvidarse de Chewbacca, que le asistió inmediatamente dejándole una toalla húmeda en la frente.   
— Sólo necesito mi medicina, estaré bien. — comentó ella.

Finn insistió en que el Halcón Milenario debía ir más rápido, pero Han Solo se negó pues no iba a aguantar tanto viaje.

— ¿Qué medicina necesitas? — Consultó Finn, aún preocupado — ¿Segura no te hirieron?

Rey no respondió, no quería hablar. Pero Finn volvió a insistir hasta que Han intervino.  
— Cuando lleguemos a la D'Qar la Resistencia se encargará rápido, te lo aseguro. Dejémosla tranquila.

Rey concilió el sueño y se durmió de una manera tan profunda que deseaba hibernar como lo podían hacer otras razas.  
Ella no recordó si habría soñado con algo, pero al abrir los ojos ahogó un grito al ver a Kylo Ren (sin casco) parado frente suyo.

Tenía las manos sin sus guantes, siendo estos reemplazados por una venda que cubría los mordiscos que él mismo se había dado.

No dijo absolutamente nada, tenía la vista perdida y no se fijó en ella. Pero lo más curioso es que no podía olerlo como la vez anterior.

 _"¿Todo este tiempo estuve soñando? ¿Nunca me rescataron?"_ se preguntó, hasta que notó que seguía en el Halcón Milenario.

De repente la figura de Kylo Ren desapareció, llenándose de preguntas que quizá encontrarían respuesta si comprendiera más la Fuerza.   
Al mirar por un ventanal observó que estaban llegando a la base de la Resistencia.

Rey sonrió un poco y sostuvo el sable de Luke, aún existía la esperanza.


	4. Capítulo IV

La base Rebelde solía cambiar su ubicación entre uno o dos meses, a más tardar tres. Siempre era un dolor de cabeza tener que trasladarse, pero la supervivencia y solidaridad siempre fue prioridad para la comunidad.

Muy pocas fueron las veces que encontraron traidores o infiltrados, en la mayoría los detectaban a tiempo antes de organizar un plan importante y estos no tenían la oportunidad de informarle al Imperio. Por esta razón, Leia Organa indicaba la reubicación de la Resistencia cada determinado tiempo en los sistemas solares. 

Así que cuando el Halcón Milenario apareció ante la base Rebelde, aterrizó en una casi desmontada zona de aterrizaje. Evidentemente estaban preparándose para otro traslado y los pilotos rebeldes que les habían acompañado ya habían comentado sobre ese pequeño detalle.

Sin embargo ni bien bajaron del Halcón, Finn obtuvo la atención de la Resistencia al explicar que la Primera Orden había terminado de construir una especie de cañón definitivo. No se trataba de uno que disparaba y ya, como cualquier otro. Este nuevo producto fue el codicioso resultado de miles de horas de trabajo de los stormtrooper en el planeta Starkiller, donde el Imperio lo fortaleció con una oscura tecnología que drenaba energía de los Soles hasta manipularlo. Al contener la energía podían utilizar toda la fuerza del Sol para disparar en distintos objetivos en concreto.

Leia tomó la valiosa información que su nuevo recluta (Finn) le proporcionó, confiando en él por haberle salvado la vida tanto a Poe Dameron, su droide BB-8 junto a Rey del planeta Jakku. Minuciosamente trabajó con la información junto a sus consejeros y estrategas para tratar de idear un contra-ataque... Aunque no se vieron nada contentos, necesitaban arriesgarse en un plan para arruinar esa arma letal inminente. 

Durante los siguientes días Rey permaneció en cama y ligeramente adolorida, todavía en celo. Los médicos notaron que ella continuaba en ese estado y decidieron que lo mejor era mantenerla en estado de cuarentena, a pesar de que el último Alfa ya había desertado mucho tiempo atrás.

También le proporcionaron un medicamento, algo diferente al que ella consumía en Jakku pero de igual resultado. Aunque la medicina suprimía los síntomas de su ciclo de celo, ella los padecía de igual forma ya que no se había medicado con anticipación. 

Leia fue a visitarla constantemente, a pesar de que lideraba un ataque riesgoso contra Primera Orden, ella descubrió que Rey era sensible a la Fuerza.   
Por supuesto, Rey estuvo más que contenta al conocer a la mujer que tanto admiraba y de la que sus historias fueron eco en toda la galaxia, incluso en el arenoso y alejado Jakku.

Era como la madre que hubiera deseado tener, al igual que Han Solo al verlo como una figura paterna. Ambos parecían los padres perfectos, aunque ella desconocía el porqué solían distanciarse tanto. Problemas matrimoniales tal vez, y sin embargo ambos cuidaron de ella (en distintos grados). 

Rey no quería admitir que parte de su personalidad era encariñarse rápidamente, y lo veía como una debilidad que la dejaría en desgracia, más de lo que estuvo en toda su vida.

Una vez que la cuarentena terminó, Rey se unió formalmente a la Resistencia y para su suerte la ubicación de Luke Skywalker no había caído en manos de la Primera Orden. Ella se había encargado de ocultarle la información al temeroso Kylo Ren, un poderoso general Alfa, que luego de que escapara de él aparecía en sus sueños y desaparecía sin más. 

Lo que más le extrañó del comportamiento de Ren fue que en su intento por capturarla, él no le causó ningún problema por ser una Omega. Ella sabía que si una omega quedaba atrapada en las garras de un Alfa, éste último tenía el "derecho" por naturaleza a tomarla como su pareja. 

Rey en estado de celo podría haber sido capturada por Kylo Ren y ser su presa por siempre al marcarla con una mordida típica de Alfa, pero el general oscuro se mordió él mismo para evitar atacarla.

Tampoco olvidaba que él aún conservaba sus orejas, al igual que ella, simbolizando que ninguno de los dos habían tenido relaciones sexuales antes.

Rey se sorprendió por esta característica de Kylo Ren, porque no era nada usual en un Alfa tan grande y fuerte como él, aún no copulaba, de hecho sus feromonas podían atraer a quién quisiera. Los Alfas tomaban a cualquier hombre o mujer y hacían lo que querían, incluso embarazarles.

¿Qué sucedía en la mente de Kylo Ren que lo llevó actuar de esa forma?

Por otro lado, Rey descubrió que la información del paradero del Jedi estaba inconclusa. Así es, no era compatible con ningún mapa que poseía la Resistencia y se les era imposible encontrarlo. 

Algo se derrumbó dentro de ella, puesto que deseaba ser padawan de Luke, o ni siquiera aspiraba a tanto. Rey aspiraba a encontrar de una maldita vez al legendario Jedi y que hiciera lo que antes logró: Destruir la oscuridad.

Durante la corta estadía que les quedaban, Leia tuvo una charla con ella sobre la Fuerza. La general le confesó que algunas veces practicó, aunque no lo suficiente, con su hermano perdido. 

Narró de las veces que se batieron a duelo y sobre como Luke solía ser berrinchudo cuando fallaba, pero que ambos se divertían en la práctica. Por esto dicho, accedió a explicarle a Rey algunos conocimientos de la Fuerza y la concentración para utilizarla adecuadamente, evitando caer en la oscuridad. 

— No puedo creer que una omega como yo pudiera ser capaz de utilizar la Fuerza. Es decir... Yo... Yo no era nadie. Sólo soy una chatarrera. — murmuró Rey a Leia, terminando su entrenamiento de elevar objetos con la mente.

— La luz puede florecer hasta en el lugar más recóndito de la galaxia. — Afirmó la general, pero luego bajó la mirada — Así como la oscuridad puede brotar en la luz.

—¿Es posible?

Leia asentó.

— He oído que Darth Vader alguna vez fue un valeroso Jedi. Es decir... Cuando fue Anakin Skywalker. Pero cayó en la oscuridad.— Rey era fanática de las leyendas de los Jedi, no quería perder la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo y ahora más con la mismísima Princesa Leia.

— Darth Vader se redimió y en sus últimos momentos con vida logró encontrar la paz en la Fuerza, regresando a la luz y expulsando la oscuridad de su corazón. Luke fue testigo de ello, y le creo.

Rey recordó a Luke nuevamente, haciéndole pensar que tal vez Leia tendría más familia aparte de su esposo Han Solo y su hermano — ¿Tiene hijos?

Leia sonrió.

— Un hijo. — Respondió nostálgica — Su nombre es Ben Solo. Aspiraba a ser Jedi, pero cargaba con el peso de Anakin y Luke. Se atrasó un poco cuando descubrimos que era un Alfa, así que no quería quedarse atrás y siguió el camino de su tío aprendiendo a usar la Fuerza. Tal como estás aprendiendo ahora.

En tan solo pensar en los Alfas, Rey sentía rechazo. Pero Ben Solo parecía ser diferente, es decir, era hijo de Leia y Han: — ¿Puedo conocerlo?

La princesa meneó la cabeza, algo triste. De inmediato Rey pensó que su hijo había fallecido y ella no deseaba molestarla por entrometida.  
— Oh no, lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho.

Leia se enterneció por la cortesía de Rey y aclaró: — No querida, no murió. El lado oscuro se apoderó de él. Ya no es más Ben Solo. 

_"Antes dijo que era un Alfa que usa la Fuerza ¿Kylo Ren?"_ dedujo Rey, guardándose las preguntas para ella misma.

— Su padre lo vio cuando fueron a rescatarte. Todavía tenemos la esperanza que dejará ese bando.

Rey quedó estupefacta, no podía procesar todo lo que Leia le estaba contando. Dentro de ella surgieron cientos de preguntas que iban desde Kylo Ren hasta Luke Skywalker. Algo tuvo que haberle sucedido para que dejara de ser Ben Solo.

— Estoy segura que se redimirá y la luz podrá traerlo otra vez.

  
Durante la última noche Rey decidió ir a dormir en el Halcón Milenario, pidiéndole permiso a Han Solo quien no tuvo ningún problema. Ambos se habían ayudado hasta hace poco, desde que ella y Finn le devolvieron su nave hasta que fueron a rescatarla del Imperio.

Rey se acurruculó en una especie de cubículo y ante el calor exhaustivo, quedó en ropas ligeras. No planeaba dormir allí realmente, pero era el lugar donde casi no le picaban los insectos y el viento le refrescaba todo el tiempo.

De ratos recordaba la conversación con Leia durante su entrenamiento y no podía creer que Kylo Ren era hijo de ella junto con Solo. Simplemente no podía creérselo, hasta que se concentró en recordar el rostro del joven con lunares.  
Primero no le encontraba el parecido, hasta que su mente unió rostros y ¡Bingo! El hijo de Han Solo y Leia Organa. 

_"¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?"_

Rey bostezó y estiró sus piernas, chocandose con una pared metalica. Recordó otra vez a Ben Solo. Ese Alfa era gigante, debería medir como 2 metros. 

Bueno, en realidad no lo estaba recordando. Lo estaba viendo a un costado suyo, sin casco y sentado en la punta de lo que parecía ser una cama.

— Lo que faltaba, otra vez estoy soñando con ese desagradable Alfa. — murmuró en voz alta.

— Y yo otra vez soñando despierto con esa chatarrera Omega. De qué sirve seguir viendo una barata ilusión si no la volveré a ver. — respondió Kylo Ren.

La imagen del Alfa seguía intacta. Lo veía casi como si estuviera en la misma habitación: — Ya no sé qué pensar. Tampoco sé si llamarle Kylo Ren o Ben Solo, o Skywalker.

—¿Ben Solo? ¿Qué? — preguntó Kylo. Se quedó mirando fijo a Rey. Ella también le devolvió la mirada. 

— ¿Qué?

Así es. Ninguno de los dos estaba soñando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como verán, en este fic Rey conservó el sable de Luke cuando fue capturada por Kylo Ren (En el episodio VII era Finn quién se lo quedaba un rato) y lucharon antes, pero Rey no le dejó la cicatriz. Tampoco murió Han Solo.
> 
> Siento que estoy reescribiendo Star Wars.


	5. Capítulo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo express. Espero que no estén fuera de personaje estos dos.

* * *

Consternada, Rey se levantó rápidamente y encendió el sable de Luke para optar una posición defensiva. Lo hizo a una velocidad increíble que Kylo Ren sólo se limitó a quedarse en la misma posición, sentado en su recamara.

— ¿Por qué nos podemos ver y escuchar?

Ella aún no creía que era posible, sólo estaba segura que no se trataba de un simple sueño.   
— Es algo de la Fuerza. Debe ser eso. — Respondió Kylo pensativo, mirando el suelo. Él había llevado su mano izquierda a su barbilla, mientras que la derecha descansaba envuelta por vendas encima de las, sábanas de su cama. Las mordidas todavía no terminaban de curarse al parecer.

— ¿La Fuerza? ¿Por qué la Fuerza quisiera vincularme contigo? — Rey dio marcha atrás, por si las moscas. Kylo levantó su vista.

— No lo sé. — Sus orejas se peinaron hacia atrás — No puedo ver dónde estás. Sólo te veo a ti y al sable.

Rey no estaba segura si se trataba de una trampa como para quitarle información de su paradero.

— No mientas, yo sí te veo en tu cuartel. — Reclamó a la defensiva — Seguro entraste a mi mente cuando me tenías prisionera.

Kylo arqueó las cejas y sus orejas se levantaron, mientras que Rey las llevaba hacia atrás. Como un gato cabreado.  
— Por la Fuerza, chatarrera... Piensa un poco más. — Respondió sátiro, ella podía jurar que en cualquier momento él se reiría burlón— Si hubiera entrado en tu mente ya mismo tendría la información que quería. Y continuarías prisionera, por supuesto.

Parecía justo, Kylo Ren ansiaba tanto por el mapa sobre el paradero de Luke Skywalker que hasta tomó a Rey para conseguirlo. Sin embargo él no pudo dominarla y tampoco capturó al droide BB-8, quien tenía la información más precisa.   
El general oscuro fracasó en su única misión.

— Estás callada. Sabes que digo la verdad.

Rey bajó el sable de luz, no había necesidad de pelear si ambos estaban a millones de kilómetros. Tal vez incluso estaban en diferentes vía lácteas.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— Como si te lo fuera a decir. — Gruñó Rey. Estaba malhumorada, claro. Nadie querría que tu peor enemigo apareciera en medio de la noche cuando estás a punto de dormir.

— Lo sé. Fue incorrecta mi pregunta. Sólo chequeaba. — Kylo Ren se levantó de su aposento — Puedo verte, pero no tu entorno ¿Puedes ver el mío?

Rey asentó.

— Que injusto, yo sí necesito saber dónde estás. Imagino que ya conociste a Skywalker.

Ella no respondió nada y a pesar de que él no lograba invadir su mente, podía leer claramente sus gestos.

— Ya veo. — Murmuró en voz baja y fijó su mirada en ella — Tienes un gran potencial, con el entrenamiento adecuado podrías derrotarme. No voy a negarlo. Si te unes al Lado Oscuro tus habilidades sobrepasarían cualquier límite.

Tenía que ser una broma, una estúpida y maldita broma. Rey frunció el ceño y su interior se llenó de rabia, no podía creer que ese general estaba intentando reclutarla en la Primera Orden.

— Preferiría estar muerta. — Rey recordaba que él era hijo de Leia y Han, claramente él estaba en el lado oscuro por ambición de poder. Al menos a ella se le ocurrió eso en aquel instante.

— Eres una chatarrera que vivió toda su vida en soledad y lo peor de todo, una omega. Esto es una gran oportunidad para ti. Sólo que estás del lado equivocado.

La soledad se convirtió en parte de Rey, aceptándola en todo lo que le restaba su vida. A veces le dolía pensar en eso, otras veces no. Gracias a la rebelión y sus nuevos camaradas, poco a poco se deshacía ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, sus tendencias a aislarse continuaban y el ir a dormir en el Halcón Milenario (completamente sola) era un magnífico ejemplo.

— Ben Solo. — Llamó ella — Es un bonito nombre. Así es como te llamaron tus padres ¿Verdad? La luz y la Fuerza están más allá de tu sangre. Yo no soy quién está del lado equivocado.

Kylo Ren enrojeció y su expresión cambió completamente. Al parecer no esperaba que Rey tuviera información sobre él.

— Ben Solo murió hace mucho tiempo. — afirmó.

Rey se acercó y se cruzó de brazos, parada de pie respondió: — Leia y Han Solo no lo ven así.

— No es de tu incumbencia, chatarrera.

— Entonces no te metas conmigo. No iré jamás al lado oscuro, no intentes tentarme. No soy una omega sumisa que cae ante cualquiera. — Poniéndole los puntos, Kylo sólo sonrió un poco en forma de respuesta. Al parecer le gustó el fuerte temperamento de Rey.

— Buen punto, admiro eso. De igual forma nunca utilizaría tu condición de omega para dominarte.

De inmediato, ella recordó su primer encuentro (hasta ahora) cuando fue capturada en el bosque y luego el interrogatorio. Rey, una omega en celo, y Kylo Ren, un Alfa gigante que podría haberle hecho lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, todo terminó diferente: — ¿Por eso no me mordiste?

— No me malentiendas, no es personal. Ya me he cruzado docenas de omegas como tú. Y no he mordido a ninguno.

 _"Y esa es la razón de tus orejas intactas. Supongo que es porque aún eres gentil. Ben Solo es extraño. Los Alfas no actúan de esa forma... No es el estereotipo que conozco. "_ pensó para sus adentros.  
— ¿También te mordiste a ti mismo por otros Omega?

Kylo se acercó a ella, evadiendo la pregunta sin quitarle la vista de encima. Rey, por su lado, retrocedió instintivamente:   
— Aunque moría de ganas de hacerlo, me negué a morderte y tomarte como mía. Yo no seré quién te obligue a estar en el Lado Oscuro. Estoy seguro que tendrás la oportunidad de ver lo que te espera aquí y lo aceptarás.

Rey se tragó sus palabras por un instante. Tal vez Kylo Ren estaba muy cerca, pero en realidad no lo estaba porque no podía olerle ni tampoco había tacto. Deseaba que se terminara la conversación de inmediato.

— Sólo los débiles continúan en la Luz. Míralo a Skywalker, escondiéndose mientras nosotros arrasamos con todo.

— ¡Cállate! — gritó Rey, su paciencia se había acabado. No se encontraba en condiciones para seguir esa conversación (Discusión, mayormente).

Encendió el sable de luz y atacó a Kylo Ren, quien esquivó la ofensiva sorpresa.   
A pesar de que instantes atrás sólo podían verse desde distintos lugares, durante ese cambio emocional en Rey logró que ambos llegaran al tacto. Pues la omega quemó una parte de la capa de Kylo y éste lo notó.

Sólo en esos segundos, Rey pudo oler nuevamente el aroma de Alfa que emitía Kylo Ren.   
Ahora que también podían olerse, estaba segura que éste también sintió el aroma ligero de Omega de Rey (Ligero,porque ya no se encontraba en celo).   
Por otro lado la ropa de Kylo también olía a quemado, aunque las feromonas de él tendían a dominar el olfato de ella.

— Increíble. — Murmuró Ren, casi fascinado. Hizo un pequeño ruido con la nariz al respirar, evidenciando que también podía olerle como ella a él — Me gustas Rey. Me gusta tu potencial. Espero que consideres mi oferta.

— Ni en un millón de años. Jamás iría a ese lado. No me conoces como para suponer que lo haría. — Contestó, aún furiosa pero incapaz de volver a levantar el sable. No deseaba atacarlo desarmado, aunque cada palabra que salía de su voz parecía un arma cargada para invitarla a toda costa al Lado Oscuro.

— Ya veremos.

Kylo Ren desapareció y Rey suplicaba dentro de ella misma que toda la conversación sólo fuera una pesadilla. Evidentemente no lo era, lo confirmó al notar que también había dañado una mesa con herramientas del Halcón Milenario con su sable.

Al otro día la Resistencia se trasladó a otro sistema solar, pasando de encubiertos como transportadores de repuestos de naves. Durante ese viaje, Rey no le comentó a nadie sobre su conversación y encuentro con Kylo Ren.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para el interesado, hoy dejo la canción por el cual llamé este fanfic así.
> 
> Pueden buscarla como "I Put a Spell on You" De Creedence Clearwater Revival. Ellos no son autores de la canción, pero crearon el mejor cover. Escuchenla por favor. 
> 
> Y también pueden seguirme en Twitter, mi usuario es  
> @ MoonFogerty
> 
> Agregué el fanfic a Ao3.  
> Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.  
> Si se preguntan por el nsfw, paciencia.

**Author's Note:**

> No se olviden de dejar un comentario, toda crítica y opinión para mejorar en mi escritura, lo ideal es no cometer el mismo error en todo el fic.


End file.
